Loved
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: CaH Saga Main Story. For years Dark has been in love with a girl. Girl whom he has only seen from far. And yet, he hasn't seen even a glimpse of her for almost a decade. Now, out of nowhere, she's there. Right in his reach. And after Link has given a slight push to righ way... Things are finally looking bright for the dark Hylian. Except that she has a dark secret of her own.
1. Love by first sight

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

Happy Valentine's Day! ^.^

Enjoy the chapter! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **LOVED**

CHAPTER 1: Love by first sight

 _It had rained at that day. The ground and roofs were still wet as the lonely wagon was slowly moving through one of the alleys of the Market. It stopped in front of a house which had a sign of "SOLD". Two men, woman and two young ladies came down from the wagon. They took their things from the back of the wagon where the two young ladies and other one of the two men had been at._

 _During the next day the five persons unpacked their things and cleaned around the house. The wagon and the horse were sold to one of the carpenters at the Market. As they had hoped for, no-one had seen them come. Yet, they were welcomed happily._

 _As the second day of their stay at new home started, one of the two young ladies were going to head out of the house. Other one of the two men stopped her by placing his hand over her shoulder. "You do remember what is our mission?" He inquired._

 _The lady nodded. "Of course I do, father." She answered, turned her gaze away and left the house._

Link and Dark were walking around the Market. Even with the rain couple of days ago, the Market was filled with different stalls and venues. It was one of the most beautiful summer days and pretty much everyone had brought out their things to sell. With people going around as much as during these warm and sunny days, the duo was needed to keep everything safe and going smoothly.

They had checked the back alleys once already and noticed that the house that had gotten sold about a week ago, had gained its owners. They didn't get to meet the people since it was still early to go and check that the newcomers had gotten settled in well. Besides, the Market was just starting to wake up and there were few older couples that would certainly need their help to set the venue up.

As the duo was checking the second bigger area besides the main part of the Market, something caught Dark's notion. He blinked once, frowned slightly and just stared. He couldn't be certain that what he was seeing was true. Because of this distraction, he wasn't seeing where he was walking to.

Link glanced behind him as he didn't get Dark's reply to his question. The cerulean eyed Hero blinked once in bit of start as he noticed the situation. "Dark!" He called out to warn the ruby eyed one of the slight danger ahead of him.

Dark was fully startled of the sudden and bit startled call of his name. He snapped his gaze straight towards where the call had come from before gasping for second time. Luckily the black haired Hylian managed to stop just seconds before crashing with the light pole. He blinked several times while realizing the situation.

"Dark! Are you alright? What was so important that you couldn't keep a notion of where you were walking to?" Link inquired bit worriedly as he came to the darker Hylian's side. Dark shrugged a bit while being both bit ashamed and confused.

"I..." The Half-Shadow started and turned his gaze back into what had distracted him. He searched for the cause of his situation but found nothing. "I... I-I thought I saw someone..." Dark half whispered before sighing heavily and slumping against the light pole. "I guess I saw things..." He mumbled quietly while dropping his gaze into the ground. _"It's too long ago. She wouldn't be around anymore."_

Link frowned and took a look around. Soon he grinned a bit and leaned against the light pole too. "So... Who did you see?" He started before his grin spread a bit. "A girl, perhaps?" The Hero continued quite quickly.

Dark was almost answering to the first question but the continuation got him to blush and keep his gaze off. Link chuckled and placed one hand to Dark's shoulder. "So, tell me about her. What's her name? What does she look like? And most importantly... Where did you see her?" The Hero started to inquire while checking the crowd around them.

Dark took once a deep breath and eventually raised his gaze up again. "I don't know her name." He started sorrowfully but he was smiling slightly. "And I haven't seen her from close but I do recognize her when I see her." The dark Hylian continued before nodding towards the venue of different scarves. "I _thought_ I saw her at there." He half whispered before already slumping and half mumbling: "But I doubt it to be like that... She's long gone..."

Link frowned in both sorrow and slight uncertainty. "Tell me what she had on. Maybe we could find her. I highly doubt your eyes to have deceived you. If you say you saw her then she's still around. And we _will_ find her." He told confidently while scanning through the people even though he had no idea whom he was searching for.

Dark was silent for a moment before he sighed a bit and started to talk. "She had blue dress with silver rims. There was a red ribbon tied in her wavy light brown hair. She had a necklace. I saw it flash against the sun's light. " The words came out in a whisper while clearly telling that he was pretty certain of his own eyes having betrayed him. Link simply nodded and started to search for the given image.

Suddenly Dark stood up straighter and locked his gaze into somewhere specific. Link turned his gaze into his brother bit startled but he very soon grinned and searched out where the Shadow's gaze had fallen into. "I told you we'll find her." The Hero whispered with a widening grin.

Dark didn't reply in any of way. He just stared at the woman as his eyes were picking up every little detail he could see. The wavy light brown hair that came bit below her shoulders. The midsection of her hair was braided and the red ribbon was tied into it. Her dark blue dress that was nearly touching the dirty ground. The decorated silver rims of the dress. The dress, even though dark by coloration, had some kind of shine in it. The shoes she wore were equally dark blue with silver decorations but the heels weren't that of high and it was open from the front. The necklace was thin and of silver but because she didn't turn around, the pendant was left unseen.

"Well then. It's about time you two met." Link stated with a grin, took hold of Dark's wrist and started to drag his brother towards the woman. Unfortunately she vanished into the crowd for a moment. Yet, each time they saw her, the Hero started to drag the Half-Shadow towards her. Dark honestly _did_ want to meet her but at the same time he was terrified about the meeting which was the reason he tried to stall and pull free from the hold.

Eventually the young woman walked to one of the parks around the Market. Link sped up while being grateful that there weren't that of many people around. He fully ignored his brother's desperate efforts of getting free and to get off of the upcoming situation. And way too soon for the dark Hylian's comfort the cerulean eyed Hylian already called out to the woman: "Hey, Miss! Wait up!"

The woman was bit startled about the call but she did turn around. When she realized that the one calling out to her was the _Hero_ , she was even more startled. Once Link had gotten close enough with his brother, he took once a deep breath to keep his breathing in order and after that he bowed. "Miss, forgive me for bothering you during this warm summer day but my brother wishes to talk with you." The Hero started while letting go of Dark's wrist.

Dark gulped once when he came within a meter or so from the woman. He was already blushing and the longer he stayed there, the more he was blushing. _"Link, please, don't do this to me..."_ He half whined in his mind while being utterly out of words to speak. The guy whom usually had the words ready to clear any situation was now thoroughly speechless.

Link kept his grin off of his face as he realized how Dark was reacting to the situation. Yet, he kept his gaze in the woman in front of them. "Miss, I am very sorry but I cannot stay." The Hero started, gently took her hand and kissed it while bowing again. "I must go now but I do hope you find my brother's company pleasant. I hope we will be seeing around again. Have a nice day." He continued while fully wishing he didn't give bad image of Dark. Link swiftly nodded to both the woman and to his brother before heading off and leaving the dark Hylian alone with her.

Dark was blushing even more when he was left with _her_. He glanced swiftly after Link with nearly pleading look in his ruby eyes. _"Link! You can't leave me like this!"_ He half shouted in his mind before gulping and turning his gaze back into the woman. The Half-Shadow had been dreaming of this situation for so long but now, being _in_ that situation, he had no idea what in Goddesses names he was supposed to do or say.

The duo stood there in silence for a while. Dark was already bit trembling while feeling his hands getting sweaty. Yet, he was unable to turn his gaze off of her. The woman then again felt bit nervous and turning her gaze off but she kept giving a glance at him every now and then. Eventually the young lady took once a deep breath and offered her hand to Dark. "My name is Mirriam." She introduced herself.

Dark blinked in slight surprise and gulped before taking her offered hand to shake it. "I-it's nice to meet you, Miss Mirriam..." He started and almost facepalmed while internally slapping himself into the back of his head. "I-I'm Dark." The Half-Shadow eventually stammered out while gulping once again.

Mirriam brought one had to her mouth while she giggled a bit at Dark's way of acting. This action only brought a slight fond smile to the dark Hylian's face. Suddenly Dark blinked in slight surprise as he realized something. "M-Miss Mirriam, i-if You have a moment to spare to cha— to talk with me...?" He started while fully fearing for each and every word and even mentally slapping himself for the almost wrong choice in his words.

"I am in no hurry." Mirriam replied while bit smiling lopsidedly at Dark's nervousness. The more uncertain and nervous the dark Hylian felt, the more calm she was. In fact, she even thought it was quite cute for the guy to be this fearful around her.

Dark smiled a bit and nodded towards the closest bench. "Please...?" He half inquired while suddenly realizing he still help her hand which only got him to blush all over again. Yet, Mirriam did no move to take her hand away from his while simply nodding and bit giggling again at how fearful the guy seemed to be. The dark Hylian smiled a bit again while the blush was cooling down from his face. With the given rights, he led her to the bench and made a quick check of it being clean enough before letting her sit down first.

Link had gotten out of sight when he left but he wasn't far from the duo. The Hero kept eye on the situation while trying to figure out a way to help his brother would it be needed. Yet, when the duo went to sit down to the bench, the cerulean eyed Hylian sighed in relief and calmed down. The worst part was over and now the dark Hylian could easily enough continue on his own. Link pushed himself off of the wall, gave one last glance at the duo while smiling fondly and turned away from the scene before already leaving the area and letting the duo be on their own.

The duo sat in silence for a while without knowing what to say. Eventually Mirriam raised her gaze up into Dark. "So... You're the Hero's brother?" She inquired while hoping to break the wordless moment.

Dark nodded while feeling fully uncertain of the topic. "Y-yeah... Um, I-I don't really have anyone else..." He answered while again feeling like he should just kick himself for the given answer. "W-what about You, Miss Mirriam?" The Half-Shadow continued while fully wishing he could just calm down and keep the conversation the right way instead of sounding and acting like an idiot.

Mirriam nodded at the given answer before sighing a bit and shrugging. "I got a sister, both parents and my sister's husband." She replied calmly. "In fact, we actually just moved to Hyrule." The young lady continued with a slight smile.

Dark had nodded at first but at the little revelation he perked up. "Oh. Um, in that case, um..." He started and gulped once. "W-would You allow me to show You around the Market, Miss Mirriam?" The ruby eyed Hylian inquired while standing up, bit bowing and offering his hand to her.

Mirriam was quite startled of the offer but she accepted his hand and let him pull her up. "I'd like that very much. Thank you." She answered while slightly blushing. This hadn't even crossed her mind but it certainly was something to exploit when given the chance.

Dark smiled fondly at the slight blush, brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Where would you like to start, Miss Mirriam?" He inquired while feeling grateful of not stammering this time around. Mirriam blushed a bit more at the kiss before already smiling a bit shyly and turning her gaze off. This was not how she had thought things to go.

"I-I don't really mind. M-maybe from the main area of the Market?" Mirriam inquired while fully hating her way of acting. She had _not_ planned to be the one blushing and stammering. Yet, there was something in the guy that she couldn't really place or name.

"Alright. This way, Miss Mirriam." Dark told and nodded towards the way they had come from. Mirriam nodded and followed but she didn't take her hand away from the dark Hylian's hold. In fact, she found herself wanting to intertwine their fingers but she made no action towards it. And the Half-Shadow feared that he'd be going too far if he did something like that.

"I am very sorry about the crowd, Miss Mirriam, but these days in middle of the summer are the most busiest." Dark apologized while navigating through the people and making sure no-one crashed with her. "In middle of the Market is the fountain, Miss Mirriam. It is the only fountain in the whole Market's area so it can very well tell if You have reached the main area." He explained as they came to the fountain.

As they reached the round structure with the water being struck into air and let to fall back into the slight pond like area, she regained her composure. "I see. So, tell me about Hyrule." She requested, turned her back to the water area and sat to the edge of the fountain.

Dark blushed at how beautiful the woman looked while having her hands at the edge of the fountain, leaning bit forward and gazing at him with a curious yet cute look on her face. The dark Hylian felt himself blush again and he gulped. The slight lopsided smile that spread to Mirriam's face only made the Half-Shadow blush a bit more.

"W-well..." Dark started and gulped again in hopes of taking the stammering off of his voice. "U-up ahead is the castle of Hyrule." He told and nodded towards the right way. "I-in the opposite way is the Hyrule Field. From there one can get to lot of other places like the Lake Hylia and Kakariko Village." The ruby eyed fighter continued quite swiftly while getting more and more nervous under Mirriam's stare. She just simply nodded but waited for Dark to continue. "T-there's also the Lon Lon Ranch and the Gerudo Fortress..." He explained and gulped once again while deliberately leaving the Kokiri Forest unmentioned.

"I see." Mirriam half whispered and turned her gaze into the bright blue sky while bit swinging her legs. In the corner of her eye she could notice Dark blushing even brighter. Inwardly she was grinning but outside she still smiled quite cutely while turning her gaze back into Dark and bit tipping her head to side. "Is there any of chances I could see those places someday?" She inquired with a slight hope in her voice.

Dark gulped while being thoroughly unable to turn his gaze off. The more he saw of her actions, the harder he fell in love and the harder it was for him to talk which ended up into him nodding. "Y-yeah... I-I mean, of course, Miss Mirriam..." The black haired swordsman stammered and blushed even brighter as the woman giggled.

Dark swiftly turned his gaze off while feeling quite embarrassed but without turning his head, he did turn his gaze into her nearly instantly while smiling a bit. "W-when would You like to go see the places, Miss Mirriam?" He eventually asked after couple of gulps and facing her again.

Mirriam turned her gaze back into the sky but keeping slight eye on the dark Hylian. "Well, I thought you could show me around the Market first. And maybe few days from there we could start to check the places around the field." She answered with a slight shrug.

"So... Shall we start to check the Market, Miss Mirriam?" Dark inquired while trying to calm down. She nodded and on that second the dark Hylian already pushed himself off of the fountain's edge, bowed and offered his hand to her. Mirriam blushed again at the action but she accepted the Half-Shadow's hand and got down from the edge. "How do You wish to check the Market, Miss Mirriam?" The black haired Hylian asked while fully wishing he knew enough of the areas to be her guide.

"How about we start from the places you think are worth of showing?" The young lady requested while smiling sweetly. Dark blushed all over again and nodded. He was certain she wouldn't be too fond of the games and going around the stalls and venues didn't seem too wise idea either while the area was so full of people. Eventually he started to lead the way back to the small park where they had met.

"Well, in that case I think I shall show you couple of the areas which I consider as beautiful and calm." Dark started before immediately continuing after a slight start and a blush: "Though, nothing can compete with Your beauty, Miss Mirriam."

Mirriam had first smiled bit lopsidedly but with the addition, she blushed and turned her face away. Dark smiled fondly at the reaction he gained from her. In fact, he felt like kissing her hand or even go as bold as kiss her cheek but he didn't have the courage nor did he think it would be appropriate for the situation. The dark Hylian even wished to tell her that this wasn't the first time he saw her but he feared too much of freaking her away by that. So, instead he led the way and made sure no-one crashed with her while letting her calm down.

Eventually they returned to the park. "This is one of the bigger parks around the Market. It's easy to find and there's always room for everyone." Dark explained while staying in the main sandy road but stopping at the intersection. Mirriam had raised her gaze up when the dark Hylian started to talk and took a look around. "The way on our left leads back to the main Market but it comes from bit of a rounding way." The Half-Shadow told while nodding to their left before turning his gaze into right. "That road takes to the wall around the castle and follows it until coming to the part where it connects with the way which on left leads to the castle and on right leads back to the main Market." The ruby eyed fighter described until nodding forward. "We can choose any of the three roads but my own favorite is the one in front of us. It goes straight through the park until gently rounding downwards to a small pond. Around there are few of the best restaurants around the Market. From there is a nice path through a small forest back to this park." He finished until already blushing. "Um... T-that is only my own opinion, Miss Mirriam." Dark half whispered while feeling like an idiot about how he explained his own favorite road in this part of the Market.

Mirriam listened silently while looking at each of the roads as Dark explained them. Once he had told about the ways, she didn't think for long before already choosing their path. "I want to check the road ahead of us." The young lady told with a determined voice and a firm nod.

Dark blushed all over again but nodded. "As You wish, Miss Mirriam." He tried to keep his voice firm but gentle. The dark Hylian checked the ways to make sure they wouldn't crash with anyone and led the way forward. When they came to an area on the road which was in a way fenced by bushes of flowers, Mirriam stopped to admire them. Since they still held hands, Dark stopped too. "I hope You do not mind me asking, Miss Mirriam, but do You have a favorite flower?" The dark Hylian asked after a while of watching her stare at the flowers.

Mirriam smiled a bit while checking the different flowers on their side of the road. "Bell flowers. Canterbury Bells, mainly. Light blue if possible." She replied without even thinking. Dark blinked and blushed a bit. He hadn't actually waited for the answer but he very soon realized that he had never heard of the flower. And unfortunately he had no intentions of showing that he was lacking with the knowledge.

"I see. Well, Miss Mirriam, if I have the pleasure of seeing You after today, I shall bring the flower to You." Dark told even though he had no idea how he'd do that. Of course, he'd start off from the flower shops around Hyrule but if he ended up coming empty handed out of those... He always had the Shadows whom he could count on to find anything and everything.

Mirriam shot her gaze into Dark with a full shock and disbelieve. "W-would you really do that?" She inquired while not really believing what she was hearing. Dark smiled and nodded.

"Of course I would, Miss Mirriam." The dark Hylian said and bowed. "That is if You still wish to see me after today." He continued while standing straight again. Mirriam blushed even more and turned her gaze back into the flowers in front of her.

"Well then. We just need to see how things will go today, won't we?" She half inquired while turning her gaze into him but not yet facing him.

Dark nodded with a smile. "Of course, Miss Mirriam." Mirriam nodded and finally faced him again. She offered her hand to the dark Hylian whom gently took hold of it before showing the way forward again. As they reached the pathway down to the small pond, the young woman's notion very swiftly went into the ducks and other water birds in the sparkling water. The dark Hylian noticed where her gaze fell into and he smiled fondly at it. "I hope You do not mind me asking, Miss Mirriam, but do You have any favorite animals?" He inquired as calmly as he could.

Mirriam nodded while keeping her gaze in the birds and allowing Dark to be as their eyes as they kept going down towards the pond. "Birds. Kinda all of them." She answered calmly with a slight smile. "What about you?" The young lady asked while swiftly glancing at the dark Hylian.

Dark shrugged a bit. "I'm kinda for all animals, Miss Mirriam." He replied and nodded towards the birds at the pond. "If You wish, I am quite certain we could get few of them close enough for touching." The Half-Shadow offered while quite much wishing she'd accept the idea.

Mirriam smiled but shook her head. "I think I'd rather watch them from far. They are still wild animals." She told but deep inside she really wished to get into touching range with some of the birds without fearing of getting hurt. The freedom the wings and flying brought was something that had always fascinated her without a proper reason, yet she felt like the answer wasn't far anymore.

"Understandable. Yet, my offer stands, Miss Mirriam, so if You ever change Your mind, just let me know." Dark told while feeling grateful that he had managed to get his stammering off... At least for now.

Mirriam nodded but she had no idea how the dark Hylian was going to get the birds over. Yet, she wasn't going to inquire about it in fear of him taking it as accepting his offer to show it. Nonetheless, once they came to the shore, she walked close to the water and crouched down while still making sure the waves wouldn't get her shoes or the dress wet.

Dark followed since he didn't want to let go of her hand. He wished to ask for the reasons of her choice in the favorite animals but he didn't dare to bother her at the moment. While Mirriam's gaze was in the birds, the dark Hylian's main notion was in her and the slight smile she had on her face along with the curiosity and fascination she was showing towards the winged animals. As the Half-Shadow was enjoying of the moment, he was already making plans for the future meetings if such were going to be allowed by her.

Eventually, when the lonely white swan had taken off to its wings, Mirriam eventually stood up. "You mentioned something about good restaurants around here?" She half inquired while bit tipping her head to side and having a slight cute frown on her face.

Dark gulped as he blushed at the given expression. "Um... I-it kinda depends on what kind of food You wish to eat at the moment..." He started before clearly mentally facepalming himself. "I-I meant to ask if You have specific preferences. I do not wish to take You into a place which would not fit Your qualifications, Miss Mirriam." The black haired swordsman tried to explain.

Mirriam was bit surprised of the words before already giggling and shaking her head. Dark was fully startled and he blushed while turning his gaze off as he felt like he had just done something very idiotic. "I do not have any specific preferences. All goes. I wish to know where you would go if you were here on your own." She answered while enjoying seeing him blush.

Dark felt very uncertain of the situation and it was clear on his face as he thought the inquiry through. "W-well, Miss Mirriam, it fully depends on my mood if I'm wanting to go for something new or already known." He explained while feeling like he was just disappointing her.

Mirriam grinned slightly at the given reaction. "What are your feelings right now for the choice of food?" She inquired mainly to see that slight wondering frown Dark had when he thought something through. The young lady fully found that expression quite cute.

Dark felt even more uncertain but he eventually made his choice. "Well, Miss Mirriam, I would let You choose." He answered as he raised his gaze into her. Yet, the dark Hylian ended up blushing once again when Mirriam giggled at the given reply.

"It is bit hard to choose when I don't know what kind of restaurants are around here." She told and grinned bit lopsidedly. Dark fully facepalmed at that which only got Mirriam to giggle all over again.

"Forgive me, Miss Mirriam. I should have realized straight off the crucial information that I had left untold." The Half-Shadow apologized straight off before taking once a deep breath and straightening up. After that he gave quick but precise explanation of the restaurants around the area.

There was two different hamburger restaurants where the first one was only for hamburgers but the second also had different kinds of toasts in their menu. There was one pizzeria which had very good choices in the foods. There was one fish restaurant for all kinds of watery creature foods. This wasn't too much in Dark's liking but it was good to know of the place. There were few cafeterias from big high priced but very cozy looking place to a small low priced place. The places could not be defined by the price of the products since in Dark's own opinion the high priced and the lowest priced places weren't worth of going into. It was more in the medium priced café that had the best items in there. There were also couple of actual restaurants. The first one was more for everyone and decently priced. The second place was bit pricier but it was perfect for romantic meals. There was also one place which was only open during lunchtime but because of its timing, it was already closed for the day. Last, but not least, was a small restaurant for spicy food which was only meant to eat by fingers.

For such a small area, there sure was lot of choices from where to pick. Yet, when one wasn't certain of what they wanted to eat, the variety of places was fully needed. Mirriam looked around even though she couldn't see all of the restaurants. She thought through the given information while finding it hard to choose one place since in all reality she was wishing to check all of the places and make her own opinions of them instead of just relying on someone else's thoughts.

Eventually she chose a restaurant that had just a day ago opened up in the area. It was small and quite cozy looking. The place was quite full already but as the duo went to check the prices, they realized very quickly for the place's popularity. The prices were low and the pictures of the foods were very tempting. And as they took a quick look around, the foods served actually went one in one with the given picture. With these small observations, they took a place from the queue to wait for their turn to be taken to a free table.

"Choose whatever You wish, Miss Mirriam. I will pay for both of us." Dark told once they had been given the menus and left to decide what to order. Mirriam was quite startled and she raised her gaze up from the list of foods.

"Are you certain?" She inquired while feeling bit contradicted. In one hand she wished to go for the highest price just to put Dark to pay but in the other hand she felt like that would've been way too cruel. Yet, when the Half-Shadow nodded and confirmed his words, Mirriam turned her gaze back into the menu. One of the given pictures had caught her interest already during the first check outside the restaurant. It certainly wasn't the cheapest one but it wasn't one of the priciest ones either. "I have made my choice." She eventually told and put the menu down to wait for Dark.

Dark gave the menu a quick check but it was mainly to refresh his memory of what the foods looked like since the names of the foods were kinda odd. Eventually he nodded to show he had made a choice too. "So, are we ready to order?" The dark Hylian inquired and at the nod from Mirriam, he showed to one of the waitress to come over. Without any of hesitation the waitress came over to inquire if they were ready to order at which the duo told out their choice of foods and drinks.

It was bit of a surprise for both of them to realize that they had chosen exactly the same food and drink. Neither had tasted before spicily seasoned pork which been cooked on open fire and served with long spaghetti like pasta and quite golden colored sauce. The drinks weren't of anything special, just glass of water.

"Have you ever before tasted of this?" Mirriam inquired while they were waiting for their foods to be served. Dark shook his head while already bit blushing at the answer he was going to give.

"No, never. I kinda went by the pictures on this one, Miss Mirriam." The dark Hylian explained and blushed even more when the young woman giggled.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I went by same reason. It looked very new and delicious" She answered before already shrugging. "I admit that I like to try new things. It keeps the life unexpected." Mirriam explained surprisingly calmly.

Dark nodded with a slight smile. "I agree fully with that, Miss Mirriam." He answered happily while knowing that this little information just made the options for restaurants much wider than earlier. In fact, he had already decided that at some point, if he has the rights to keep meeting with her, he would eventually take her to the one where the food would only be eaten by fingers. He hadn't yet checked it because of how messy it would be but now he was certain of going to there at least once.

Once the food was served, they pretty much ate in silence besides few words given about the food which they both thought to be quite good. After eating they spend a while longer at the restaurant since they had been given surprisingly good place by the window. While Mirriam went for tea as a dessert, Dark didn't take anything. It was mainly because he didn't want to give the 'coffee' a try nor was he up for tea but then again, hot chocolate in the presence of his love during first meeting didn't seem wise either.

Eventually they left the restaurant and Dark led the way again. They walked slowly while still holding hands since Mirriam wanted to admire the calm road through the small forest. "I like the fact that this isn't too crowded by all the trees and bushes. When they grow too close to each other, it makes the area dark and bit scary. This place is opposite to that with the light and easy to see around." She told while looking around in the pathway.

Dark nodded while feeling surprisingly calm as long as her notion was in her surroundings and not in him. "I understand what You mean. This place is more easily approached than one that's hard to go through and looking very dark." He replied while looking bit around for two reasons. The first one was to keep them safe and the second was to see if there happened to be any of birds around he could point to her.

"Exactly!" Mirriam exclaimed and turned her gaze into Dark quite excitedly. "I come from middle of a forest and that place didn't look nice at all." She explained while bit shivering at the memory. Without thinking Dark swiftly pulled his hand free from holding her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The young lady was fully startled of the action.

"I am certain You don't have to go into any of dark forest from now on, Miss Mirriam." Dark half whispered into her ear just before he realized how close she was and what he had done. When the understanding hit, he blushed brightly. "I-I..." The dark Hylian started while feeling uncertain of whether or not he should pull off and apologize. Yet, before he had a chance to make a choice between the given options, Mirriam took a gentle hold of Dark's hand to keep his arm around her shoulders. This only got the Half-Shadow to blush even brighter and to gulp once.

The rest of the walk through the forest was done in silence. Dark desperately tried to calm down and relax but he wasn't able to do that. Mirriam didn't let go of his hand and in fact actually leaned bit against the dark Hylian. This of course startled the ruby eyed male and he gulped once again while praying he would _at least_ stop trembling. Obviously, this only gained a giggle from the woman which in turn caused a brighter blush to spread to the Half-Shadow's face.

When they reached the furthest going area of the stalls and venues selling their goods, Dark pulled his hand away from her shoulders. Yet, he did take hold of her hand half unconsciously to keep her safe and from crashing into other people. Eventually they came back to the fountain. "If You have something to buy today, Miss Mirriam, I would suggest to do it now. The venues will be starting to close in an hour or two." The dark Hylian told while giving a quick check around for two reasons. First one was to check that everything was going smoothly around. And the second was in search of Link, yet he didn't see even a glimpse of the Hero.

Mirriam shook her head while leaning against the fountain's edge. "No, don't have any of need to buy anything." She answered while looking around. "Is it always this busy around here?" The young woman inquired with a slight frown but her notion was fully in the crowds around the venues.

Dark shook his head while staying close to her. "No. It's only in the best days of the summer and during the special days like the Midsummer or Halloween." He answered surprisingly calmly. Mirriam simply nodded while watching the people going here and there in search of the best offers.

They stayed there for a while to watch the fuss around them. About half an hour after coming back to the main area of the Market, Mirriam sighed a bit heavily and pushed herself fully back to her feet. "Well, I must head home now. It starts to be bit late." She informed with a slight lopsided smile.

Dark was tad startled since he had calmed down and relaxed while keeping eye on both the Market and Mirriam. "If You allow, I would love to walk You home, Miss Mirriam. I wish to make it certain that You get safely back home." He told straight off while standing up too. Mirriam blushed a bit and turned her gaze off but she nodded and got another slight surprise when the dark Hylian took a gentle hold of her hand. "Please, show the way, Miss Mirriam." The Half-Shadow requested since he still didn't know where she lived at.

They left towards right from the fountain and eventually at one of the alleys, they came to the house which he and Link had passed early at the morning. Dark made a mental note to tell to the Hero that he knew who lived at the sold house. Yet, once at the front door of her home, the dark Hylian bowed once and without thinking kissed her hand. "I have had lovely time with You today, Miss Mirriam. I hope I have been of help." He told while raising his gaze into her eyes.

Mirriam blushed at the action in full surprise but she did nod. "I would love to see You again, Miss Mirriam, if it is alright with You." The Half-Shadow continued while hoping against hope he'd have the rights to meet her again.

Even though Miriam was still blushing and bit taken off guard, she smiled a bit and nodded. "I wish to see you tomorrow around nine in morning." She told before pulling her hand free and without another word or glance to Dark, she went inside her home.

"Then I shall be here, Miss Mirriam." The dark Hylian whispered while taking no offence of her way of acting. He bowed one more time even though no-one saw the action before taking a step backwards until turning around and leaving. He did give the house one last glance before vanishing behind the corner in his way back to the castle.

Dark was almost skipping as he made his way into the room he shared with Link. He was fully praying that the Hero would be there when he reached the door, took the key out and went inside. Much to his happiness, he found the cerulean eyed Knight from the table with a hot chocolate and some official looking papers in front of him.

Link raised his gaze up the moment Dark came in and grinned nearly instantly at the mood his brother was in. "I take it your day has been very successful." He commented while putting the current paper down. "So, tell me. How did things go?" The Hero inquired while putting full notion into his brother.

Dark took a seat while feeling over the top excited. He started to explain everything from her blue dress into her light brown wavy hair and violet eyes into all they had done and said. Link silently listened but he did take an empty sheet of paper and started to write and draw some things up. The dark Hylian didn't pay even one bit of notion into the Hero's doing while talking. He had never felt this happy in his whole life. "So, what do you think?" The Half-Shadow eventually asked once he had explained every little thing of his day, yet feeling bit fearful of Link's judgment.

"Well, you certainly have had great day to say the least." Link started calmly and tapping the pen against the paper before grinning. "And you have a date with her for tomorrow already." He finished almost mischievously. The Hero's grin only widened when the actual realization of the last words hit the darker Hylian.

"I-I have...?" Dark asked while getting actually frightened. "W-when?! When do I meet her? Or where for Goddesses sake?! I... Shiiiit! W-what am I going to do?! What should I wear, damn it!" The Half-Shadow nearly shouted while getting up from the table and started to pace in near panic. "Oooh shit! I'm gonna be such a fool!" He whined while having no idea of how to make things work for tomorrow.

Link was bit startled of Dark's freaking but he soon chuckled and shook his head. He got up and calmly walked over to his brother and hugged him. "Hey, calm down. The situation's not as bad as you think." He reassured and guided the dark Hylian back to the table to take a seat.

"Aww! You have _no_ idea of how hellish this is! I don't know a thing of what I'm supposed to do tomorrow! I don't know when or where to meet her! I don't know whether or not I should take something along! I know nothing, damn it!" Dark whined in full despair while slumping over the table by half slamming his elbows into there and digging his hands into his hair while in close of tears.

Link chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Well, at least be grateful of a brother that listens to every word you say." He told and tapped on the piece of paper he had been working while Dark had been talking. The Hero moved the paper between Dark arms to let him take a look of it.

The dark Hylian blinked and stared at the paper. On it was few simple sentences and a few easy looking drawings. _"Mirriam. The sold house. Around nine in morning._ *drawing of a clock which was showing nine o'clock* _Bring bell flowers, light blue if possible._ *drawing of a bell flower* _Be yourself._ *a smiling face* _"_ Dark slowly raised his gaze up into Link with full bewilderment shown in his face.

"So, you got a meeting by her house around nine. I'd suggest to be about five mins or so before nine at there. She likes bell flowers and you kinda promised to keep bringing those whenever you two meet. And considering that all went well today, you don't really have much of trouble for tomorrow." Link told calmly with a gentle smile. "And don't worry about a thing. I'll help you. I make sure you're up and about in good time and that we'll find right kind of flowers to take to her. And I make sure you'll find to the right house too." He promised while giving a slight grin at the last part.

Dark blinked few times while taking in everything the Hero was saying. Once the understood the meaning behind the words, he fully and thoroughly glomped Link. "THANK YOU! Thank You so much, Link! You're the best!" The dark Hylian shouted in full glee while feeling more than grateful of getting a good start for tomorrow.

Link had been bit startled of the sudden strong hug and he was happy that the impact hadn't knocked them down to the floor. The Hero chuckled a bit and returned the hug while being happy that the darker Hylian's shout of glee hadn't gotten him deaf. "You're welcome, bro. Now, I suggest you get good night's rest so things will go even better tomorrow." He started with a smile while Dark was slowly calming down and sitting back to the chair. "I know you're both scared and excited of tomorrow but trust me. You need the rest if you want things to go as well as today." The golden haired fighter told with a gentle smile.

Dark simply nodded while starting to go through the whole day in his head. He felt tad sorrowful that he hadn't got a glimpse of the pendant since it had been hidden underneath her dress but in the end he didn't feel too bad about it. The Half-Shadow and the Hero talked for a moment longer before the dark Hylian helped the cerulean eyed male with the papers. Next in line was washing up and getting to bed. Yet, it took its time until Dark finally fell asleep. But, more than anything, he was fully waiting for the next day to start.


	2. First date

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

Happy birthday Swamp Dragon Princess! ^.^

Enjoy the chapter! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **LOVED**

CHAPTER 2: First date

 _"_ _So, you caught the target yesterday?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I did, father."_

 _"_ _Good. Do not forget the meaning of our mission."_

 _"_ _I won't, father. Everything's going exactly by the plan."_

Dark knocked on Mirriam's home's door exactly five to nine in the morning. There was no chances he'd ever be in late from a meeting. And especially _not_ from something as important as meeting with the woman he had been in love with for years.

Dark's sharp ears picked up two different persons coming towards the door. One was dashing while the other one walked calmly. "That's for me!" A woman's voice called out. A voice the dark Hylian knew by heart and would never forget. As soon as the door was opened, the ruby eyed swordsman bowed deep.

"Good morning, Miss Mirriam." Dark greeted while straightening up before already bringing out the blue flower Link had helped him to find and buy. "If I recall correctly, you told me this to be your favorite." He continued while smiling fondly at the small blush that had come to Mirriam's face by his actions.

Mirriam turned her gaze bit downwards while taking the flower's scent. "You remembered well." She half whispered with a small smile. "But, you're early." Her words could've been taken as scolding but her voice and actions didn't go along with them.

Dark shrugged a bit without the smile vanishing at all. "I rather be early than late." He replied calmly but from inside he was anything but that. Goddesses knew he wanted to hold her hand, kiss her cheek and hold her close but the dark Hylian knew better. If he took things too fast, he'd only scare her away and he could never forgive himself if he did that.

"Well, then... If you do not mind, I would like to go and get ready for our day." Mirriam spoke while regaining her rather formal way of speaking. She didn't want to be easy to catch and even then she wasn't sure why she didn't just handle her job and be done with it. There just was something in those ruby eyes that fascinated her as well as in the way the Half-Shadow acted. She just didn't know what it was but she really wanted to find out the answer.

"Take all the time you need, Miss Mirriam. We are not in hurry." Dark replied and bowed again before backing off few steps. "I shall wait for you here." He told before carefully leaning against the railing. Mirriam blushed and somehow managed a nod before going back inside.

The woman came back several minutes later. She had changed her dark blue nightgown into a dress which started as light blue as the flower of her choice was and gradually turned into violet at the bottom. The rims of the dress were dark blue. The necklace she wore was still hidden by the dress. The flower he had given was in sight behind her ear.

Dark walked up those few steps and offered his hand to her. With a slight blush, Mirriam accepted and allowed him to 'help' her down the stairs. Yet, after that the dark Hylian didn't let go of her hand. Instead, bit tentatively and slightly uncertainly, he slowly and carefully intertwined their fingers. The woman tried not to pay attention into the action but she didn't pull her hand free as the small blush came back to her cheeks.

Dark smiled fondly at her unconscious action while feeling grateful to have the rights to hold her hand. "Where do you wish to go today, Miss Mirriam?" He inquired as they started to walk towards the main area of the Market. It was easier to start heading to other areas from there.

"I am not sure." Mirriam started while wondering the question through. "I guess I would like to gain more information of the Market itself as well as of Hyrule." She told as they made their way to the fountain. Dark swiftly cleaned the bench a bit before letting her sit down. The action got her to blush slightly once again.

The dark Hylian sat next to her with that fond smile still on his face. "What do you wish to know, Miss Mirriam?" He asked while already trying to come up with something worthy to tell. Even though the ruby eyed swordsman was like a nervous wreck from inside, he was still able to hold his calm and collected way. His brother's simple words before going their separate ways still stayed in his mind: _"You're a Knight, Dark. Don't forget that. As long as you can hold that truth in your head, you'll be fine."_ A deep breath and gathering his courage had helped him to stay true to the given advice as he had made his way to his love's home.

"Well, I'd like to know more of the Market." Mirriam started calmly before getting up and sitting down at the edge of the fountain. Dark had first bit frowned until already getting tad startled of her choice of place. The violet eyed woman gave a small, cute and bit lopsided smile which got the ruby eyed Hylian to blush. "So, tell me..." She continued and turned her gaze into the sky without the smile vanishing before giving out the first question: "Does the Market area round the castle?"

It took a moment from Dark before he calmed down enough to answer. By then Mirriam had turned her gaze into him with slight worry of him not answering. "W-well... T-the Market covers only about a third of the castle's area." The dark Hylian eventually answered. "Another third of it goes for mountains. It is shared equally by mountains from both sides of the castle. The ones on right belong to the area of Death Mountain while the other half goes for the mountains of Gerudo Desert." The black haired swordsman explained and turned his gaze towards the castle. "The last third is straight opposite from here and it's of a forest. The wall that separates the Market from the castle's closest area rounds the whole castle while leaving very wide area of yard for the castle." He concluded before smiling fondly and turning his gaze into Mirriam. "If you wish, Miss Mirriam, I can someday show you the whole wall. Though, I must warn you of the trek being long and bit hard occasionally." The Half-Shadow offered while bit hoping her to accept it someday.

"I'll think about it." The woman answered while realizing that she wasn't getting the reactions she wished for as easily as yesterday. Mirriam didn't know what could've caused the change and she wasn't certain to be happy of it either.

Her dislike of the situation was shown on her face with a slight frown. Dark gulped once while wondering if he had said or done something wrong. "I-is everything alright, Miss Mirriam?" He inquired while clearly looking bit worried.

Mirriam was tad surprised of the inquiry and she swiftly returned her gaze into the dark Hylian. Very soon her slightly startled expression turned into a soft and small grin. This got the ruby eyed male to gulp again. "I am fine, Dark. Just simply thinking about something." She answered while turning her gaze off again. In the corner of her eye she noticed Dark slightly sigh in relief and relax a bit. "I was actually wondering if there was a chance to get up to the wall of Market." Mirriam soon continued and turned her gaze from the sky towards the slight patch of the wall she could see from her place.

Dark blinked bit surprised and turned his gaze towards the road which took to the fields. Soon he started to smile bit lopsidedly. "I think that is a great idea, Miss Mirriam." He told and stood up before offering his hand to her. Goddesses knew how much he was grateful of the title of a Knight and the respect and acceptance he had gained already.

Mirriam frowned slightly of the unexpected show of confidence from the swordsman. Yet, she accepted the offered hand and allowed Dark to lead her towards the wall and stairs up to there. "Carefully, Miss Mirriam. The stairs aren't always as steady as they should be." The black haired Hylian warned while holding her hand and making sure she got up safe and sound.

Once they reached the about a meter wide pathway on the top of the wall, the few guards that were on duty at the moment very swiftly stood up straight and saluted. "Sir!" They called out in unison. Mirriam was bit surprised of the honorable reaction the ten men gave to Dark.

The dark Hylian was slightly surprised since even though he knew his position, he still had bit forgotten about it. He blushed a bit while nodding to the closest guy. "At ease. I'm not here on duty. We simply wish to see the beauty of Hyrule." Dark told out and watched with a small smile as the men around them relaxed and returned to keep eye on the fields and sky as well as of the close by areas of the Market. While the guards weren't keeping their eyes on the duo, the ruby eyed male gently lead Mirriam to the best place to see as much of the field as possible.

While the woman was taking in all she saw, Dark started to explain where everything was. As he spoke, he showed the area too. The dark Hylian started off from Kakariko Village and ended into Gerudo Valley. He still skipped over Kokiri Forest and gave a meaningful look to the closest guard whom was going to say something about it. Mirriam, unfortunately, noticed the unspoken meaning and slightly frowned about it. But she soon bit grinned as she knew that to be another thing to inquire about.

They spend almost an hour at the wall and just enjoyed of the sight. When the violet eyed woman had been up for leaning against the wide railing of the wall, Dark was swift to take his cap off and place that on the dirty rock railing to protect her clothes. Mirriam was bit surprised and she blushed of the action while turning her gaze off. The dark Hylian smiled fondly but he too had bit blushed. Yet, he made fully certain she'd stay safe and the railing would hold without any of cracking.

When they finally left, Dark made sure she stayed to her feet on the stairs. Even after they had gotten down to the streets of the Market, the ruby eyed male didn't let go of her hand. As the duo started to walk and followed the wall towards right, Mirriam brought out her first inquiry of two. "So... You seem to be high ranked in here?" It was more of an statement than question but it got the Hero's brother to blush.

"Y-yeah... Um, a Knight, Miss Mirriam..." Dark answered while bit cursing at himself. "I-I probably should've told that out yesterday already. Forgive me." He swiftly continued while feeling like it was a lousy attempt of saving his mishap with the way he answered to her inquiry.

Mirriam giggled a bit at the dark Hylian's stammering and softly grinned. As Dark blushed, she knew to have brought back yesterday's uncertain way of acting... At least for now.

"I see." The woman replied while turning her gaze towards their road. Yet, she gave her companion no chance to calm down. "So, what exactly are you leaving untold while talking about the places around Hyrule?" She asked with a slight complain in her voice.

Dark sighed heavily and turned his gaze off. "That place is rather sacred, Miss Mirriam. Only very few have the rights to go into there." He explained sorrowfully. "It is called as the Kokiri Forest. And it is the place where the Hero of Hyrule lived his childhood. This reason alone is why people do not have rights to go to there." The dark Hylian continued and turned his gaze into Mirriam. "Miss Mirriam, Kokiri Forest has its own inhabitants and for their sake their home area is not allowed to be a place for tourists and people who have no respect for nature. The Kokiris live out of the nature and hence they have no reason to leave their lands. To deny access from everyone else except of those few is to keep the inhabitants of Kokiri Forest safe." The ruby eyed swordsman concluded.

Mirriam listened silently and nodded in understanding. "I would like to know more of the Kokiri Forest but I have a feeling it is a forbidden topic." She half whispered while keeping her gaze in their road. Dark sighed heavily and turned his gaze off again.

"It is not so much of a forbidden topic, Miss Mirriam, as it is to keep too curious people away from there." He answered sorrowfully before giving slightly hopeful smile. "But, I will talk with the Hero about this and see if he allows me to explain more." Dark promised but deep inside he slightly hoped Link to deny the rights. The Kokiri Forest was a topic he wasn't too happy to speak of as it was tied into his own past too.

Mirriam smiled a bit and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered as she slightly glanced at the dark Hylian. After that they walked in silence for a while. Dark slowly calmed down and started to enjoy of the calm walking and the rights of holding her hand. The woman thought about what had just been informed and wondered if it could be somehow used considering her family's plans. Yet, somehow she felt like she'd keep the just given knowledge to herself instead of revealing it. And that was what confused her since she was on a mission instead of anything else.

Eventually Mirriam broke the silence between them. "It's quite quiet around here." She mused while seeing the streets almost empty of people. Even a small park they passed by seemed to have been unused for quite some time.

Dark sighed slightly and nodded. "This side of the Market mainly has homes, Miss Mirriam." He started and glanced to yet another abandoned street on their left. "It is the past this area has." The dark Hylian bit whispered in sorrow.

Mirriam frowned a bit as the words left her wondering about the meaning. "What happened in the past?" She inquired carefully while bit feeling like it was a topic that people didn't want to talk about.

Dark sighed again and turned his gaze bit towards the sky. "Ganondorf, the King of Evil and false leader of Hyrule, committed many crimes in this area. So many innocent people lost their lives in these streets while he was ruling over these lands." He explained slowly with sorrowful voice. "Most died in here and rest moved away. Really few of those people have stayed or even returned back to their old homes." The dark Hylian continued before sighing heavily and bit slumping. "Those were hellish years, Miss Mirriam." The ruby eyed swordsman concluded before shaking his head. "A lot has been tried to change for better but the past is still in too close memory. But, for the fact that the houses have been fixed and people have come to live in here..." He trailed off for a moment as he shrugged. "I guess there's still hope for this part of Market too."

Mirriam nodded silently while letting the words sink in. There was lot she wanted to say about the topic but she thought it more wise to keep her mouth shut. The woman carefully and unconsciously touched the chain of her necklace while looking around the empty streets and forgotten houses.

As they returned back to the midsection of the Market, Mirriam had seen the park couple of more times from far. It was clear that it was there in hopes of changing the area's past but it had been left uncared for. The trees, bushes and grass were growing as they wished. But there were no flowers in sight and even what did grow in there stayed small and looking bit like those were suffering. It didn't call out for anyone to spend time at there.

Mirriam noticed the clear difference in Dark once they had left the eastern side of the Market. The dark Hylian relaxed and the sorrow left from his expression. "I take it you're not too fond of that area." The woman stated out as they passed the road towards the castle and continued to the other half of the Market.

"I admit I have very bad memories of that part of the Market, Miss Mirriam." Dark answered before giving a lopsided grin. "But I do try to change my lack of liking the area for you are my reason to keep on returning to there, Miss Mirriam." He continued and his soft grin widened a bit as the woman blushed and turned her gaze away from him.

Dark smiled fondly at the blush. "You look absolutely beautiful, Miss Mirriam." He half whispered before gently bringing her hand up and kissing it. This caught Mirriam off guard as she was surprised of the words and action before already blushing even brighter. She didn't fully understand the feeling she had but she did know the embarrassment and for that reason she pulled her hand away.

Dark was bit startled of the action and he swiftly turned his gaze down. "Forgive me, Miss Mirriam, if I did something wrong." He apologized straight off while starting to bark himself down for having taken things too far already.

Mirriam turned her gaze back into the ruby eyed male with slight surprise before already smiling slightly. She wasn't able to hide the smile which turned quite fond as she watched the dark Hylian's slight uncertainty and sorrow. She didn't know why but she didn't like the look her companion was sporting at the moment. And even less she knew why it hurt to see Dark like that.

"It is alright." Mirriam eventually said while turning her gaze into their road again. She unconsciously held the wrist of the hand Dark had held just a while ago. The violet eyed woman longed for the action of him holding her hand. It confused and bit scared her but she tried not to show her uncertainty which was why she tried to avoid looking at the ruby eyed male.

Dark wanted more than anything to take her hand back into his own but he didn't dare. He felt fully uncertain and nervous while having simply nodded to her words but he wasn't sure whether or not to believe those. The dark Hylian felt like yesterday he was doing mistakes because he hadn't been prepared and now he was doing mistakes because he tried to keep his confidence up by reminding himself of being a Knight.

They walked in silence for a while again until Mirriam slowly let go of her own hand and bit uncertainly searched out Dark's. The dark Hylian was bit startled and his breathing caught in his throat for a moment before he was able to calm down enough to understand the situation. Slowly, with a small smile, he started to intertwine their fingers. Yet, the moment he felt her get surprised of the action, he stopped and was already ready to pull his hand away. "I... I-I'm sorry..." The ruby eyed male stammered while fearing of having done yet another mistake.

But Mirriam didn't let him pull his hand free. She held on to few of his last fingers before, one finger at a time, she intertwined their hands. Dark turned his startled gaze down into their hands before bit blushing but smiling fondly. "It's... Nice..." The woman spoke softly while bit smiling but keeping her gaze away from the dark Hylian. She knew to have a small blush on her face and yet, she couldn't care less of that. Holding the ruby eyed swordsman's hand just felt... Right.

Dark was quite surprised of her words but right after the meaning registered in his head, his fond smile widened. Only Goddesses knew how much he enjoyed of the current moment. And only they knew of the fact that Mirriam actually wanted to lean against the black haired male's arm but for now she was able to keep herself from going for that.

The silence between them allowed the duo to calm down and get used to the current situation. Eventually they reached the area of different restaurants and cafes. "Are you hungry, Miss Mirriam?" Dark inquired and broke the silence while taking a swift check around them. Mirriam simply nodded without really having any of reason to speak aloud. "What would you like to eat today, Miss Mirriam?" The dark Hylian continued while bit inwardly flinching at how he put the words.

"I think I'll let you decide today." Mirriam finally answered with a small mischievous smile. Dark bit gulped as he felt uncertain of where he should take her for dinner. He took another look around while desperately trying to figure out what would be in her liking even though he fully feared to make the thoroughly wrong choice no matter where he'd take her to eat.

Eventually the ruby eyed Knight took once a deep breath and made his choice. "Are you alright with toasted sandwiches, Miss Mirriam?" He inquired while still fearing of his decision to be wrong.

"If that is your choice then yes, I would like that." Mirriam replied while still having that mischievous smile. Dark relaxed a bit and nodded before already leading the way towards the right restaurant. Inwardly the woman sighed defeated since she hadn't been able to get even a blush out from the guy. She almost continued her earlier words but luckily kept the sentence inside. _"If I ask the rights to choose tomorrow's place to eat at it would be a straight telling that I'd be expecting to see him tomorrow too so there's NO chances I'd let THAT out!"_ Mirriam barked at herself inside her mind as she did not want to let her companion know of her wish to see him again and already at tomorrow.

All too soon they reached the restaurant and much to the woman's disappointment, Dark let go of her hand. Yet, she was very soon blushing as the dark Hylian opened the door for her and bowed as she walked past him. Once inside the Knight was swiftly back to her side and gently, almost bit fearfully, took her hand into his again. This time they both were blushing and having a small, soft and fond smile on their lips while slightly turning their gazes away from each other.

Unfortunately their moment was soon broken as a waitress came over and asked the duo to follow her to their table. Luckily she had noticed at least something out of the duo's way of acting as she led them to a calm, softly lighted table by a window. The scenery was towards the small pond at where a flock of ducks just landed into the water as the duo sat down to their places. Of course, Dark had first helped Mirriam down to her chair before taking his place from opposite her.

After the waitress brought the menus and left to let them read and think through what they'd order, the dark Hylian spoke softly: "Just choose whatever you wish from there, Miss Mirriam. I will pay so don't worry about that." He smiled a bit with a small blush as his words slightly surprised the woman. Yet, with the given information she took a better check of the list without paying attention into the prices.

Eventually they made their choices and when the waitress came over, Dark let Mirriam tell her choice first before telling his own. The woman went for smoked pike with fruits done on open fire. The ruby eyed Knight went for grilled chicken with salad. They both went for water as drink.

The duo ate in silence while Mirriam's notion was in the scenery and Dark's, mainly, was in her. They didn't really need words as they simply enjoyed of the calm silence between them. Of course, the woman did keep slight eye on her companion from the corner of her eye. Luckily she was able to hide the grin that threatened to come forth at what she saw when her notion fell even for a second into the dark Hylian.

After the main course Mirriam went for a piece of cheesecake and tea. Dark didn't take anything even though he had slight wish for hot chocolate. Yet, he felt like this wasn't yet time for showing such side of himself. The young violet eyed woman took her time while enjoying of the treat, the scenery and the company.

A second tea later and the evening started to fall down. Dark was feeling bit uncertain of how to tell they probably should leave before it would be too dark. For his luck, the waitress came over to apologize as she told that the restaurant would close for the night soon. The dark Hylian was actually grateful of the waitress' words. Mirriam sighed bit sorrowfully. "I guess we just have to leave then." She half whispered and watched as the black haired swordsman paid the bill. Right after that he hurried already to move her chair and allow her to get up before already offering his hand to her.

Mirriam blushed once again at the dark Hylian's actions but she allowed them. She had been up for leaving soon enough since the birds at the pond were starting to leave to their nests to sleep. Once they had left the restaurant, Dark chose the safest and best lit road. "Forgive me for taking this road instead of calmer one but the streets are quite dangerous after dark has fallen, Miss Mirriam." He apologized while having unconsciously pulled her closer to keep her safe. "Even though Hyrule is in the time of peace, it does not mean there would not be danger lurking around. This is why I would prefer it if you did not wander around the streets during night time, Miss Mirriam. At least not without someone being with you. Bad guys usually leave groups of two or more alone." The ruby eyed male explained as calmly as he could.

Mirriam simply nodded and allowed Dark to escort her safely back home. She had blushed bit brighter when the dark Hylian had gently guided her closer to him. It had been very close that she would've rested her head against the man's shoulder but she had managed to stop herself just in time.

Eventually they reached her home. Dark walked her up the stairs to the door before letting go of her hand and taking few steps backwards until bowing. "May I see you tomorrow again, Miss Mirriam?" He inquired while fully hoping to gain the rights.

Mirriam grinned mischievously. "Same time, same place. Do not be late." She stated before turning around, unlocking the door and going in. Dark straightened up once he heard the door close and being locked for the night. He smiled widely and nodded even though he wasn't certain she'd see or hear him anymore.

"I'll be here, Miss Mirriam." The dark Hylian promised, nodded once to the closed door and turned around after that. He was bit tempted to glance behind him as he left but somehow managed to keep himself in control.

Dark made his way straight into the room he shared with Link. The wide and happy smile on his face was clear indication of how things had gone. The Hero of Hyrule was sitting on the bed while leaning against the headboard as he was reading a book. He put it down when he heard his adopted brother come back and the moment he saw the ruby eyed swordsman's mood, he grinned. "Seems like things went well." The golden haired male stated.

Dark gave a short chuckle and made his way to his side of the bed. "I think it did." He replied and turned his gaze into his brother. "That reminder you gave me, about being a Knight, helped a lot." The dark Hylian told even though deep inside he had a feeling he had made a huge mistake today. The only thing was that he didn't know why he was feeling like that.

Link almost gasped in start before already moving swiftly and slamming his brother down to the bed back first. "The hell you've done, Dark?!" He growled and fully freaked out the Half-Shadow. The look in the Hero's eyes wasn't anger but of fear and worry. "I..." He started before trailing off and eventually sighing heavily as he slowly sat up while letting his brother free.

Dark stared wide-eyed at the cerulean eyed Hero and slowly sat up when given the chance. Link didn't look at him but something was fully bothering him. Eventually he sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he slumped. "Don't make the mistake I did, Dark. Don't let the title define who you are." He spoke softly and quietly before raising his gaze up into those confused ruby eyes. "The moment I was called as the Hero for the first time to this very day... I lost myself. I only became what the title told I was. And in these days I only can be myself around you, our oldest brother, his fiancé and Zelda. To everyone else I'm only the Hero. Not Link. Just Hero." The golden haired male explained sorrowfully.

Dark didn't have a chance to say a word as Link already placed his hand over the dark Hylian's heart. "Just listen to your heart and let that choose how to act. The title of Knight is nothing more than a word. Sure, it requires _some_ differences in actions but that's rare and usually only needed when in meetings and such. So, please, just stay true to yourself, lil bro." The Hero continued before almost begging with the last line.

The ruby eyed Half-Shadow turned his gaze off with a small frown as he thought the words through. "I... I guess that's what made me feel like I had made a mistake today..." He eventually whispered and smiled slightly as he turned his gaze back into his brother. "I was only the Knight and hence able to keep myself intact but... That doesn't feel right. I'm more than that title even if it means that I'm feeling insecure and scared in the presence of the one I love." Dark continued much calmer while still having that small smile.

Link chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Well, if you're feeling insecure and scared around her, bro, then you're certainly in love." He stated with a grin. "You know how I know this?" The Hero continued as his brother was giving him fully confused frown. "Because I've felt like that around Zelda and, in fact, still do. I just have understood that she loves me back and I can be just myself around her without fear and worry. That's love, Dark. Until you know how she feels about you, that fear and uncertainty will stay." The cerulean eyed swordsman explained calmly.

Dark sighed in relief and nodded while relaxing. "Thanks. That's what I was really needing to know." He told before flopping down to his back and stared at the ceiling. Soon he smiled fondly. "And I'll meet her tomorrow again." The dark Hylian continued and turned his gaze into Link with a grin. "And I will certainly be myself instead of a Knight. I promise." The ruby eyed male swore and fully and thoroughly meant his words.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: This chapter is part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 89 and going downwards. =)


End file.
